


Eve being angry, but make it sexy (if it wasn’t already)

by nohriandreams



Series: Villaneve smut [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F, Humiliation, It makes Eve jealous/angry, Jealous, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Self-Indulgent, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top!Eve, Villanelle gets so much attention when they’re out, Wax Play, and then they go to the basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohriandreams/pseuds/nohriandreams
Summary: Eve and Villanelle spend the night out, and Villanelle’s accidentally been flirting with a random woman. Eve doesn’t take too kindly to that. Eve reminds Villanelle who she belongs to, and why.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villaneve smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Eve being angry, but make it sexy (if it wasn’t already)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m back again (I keep procrastinating by writing these instead of studying oops). We have an angry Eve, a Villanelle who’s more than happy to be punished and another addition to my Villaneve smut.
> 
> There is a lot of use of the terms whore and slut, just as a warning. I’m into it, but it’s not for everyone. Eve does degrade V a little, but she’s totally into it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments genuinely make my day (Fishing? Me? Never!) if you feel that way inclined!

Villanelle wasn’t what you would call great with emotions, but she knew Eve was pissed. Ever since they’d got home from that bar she’d been slamming doors, had her fists clenched and she was starting to turn a peculiar shade of red. Normally, Villanelle would say something, maybe a joke or an insult (more likely) but she really was stumped. She had never seen Eve quite so… frustrated, at least not outside of the bedroom. The other woman wasn’t exactly ignoring her, but she wasn’t talking to her either, so Villanelle mentally retraced their evening to figure out what had gone wrong.

They’d gone for dinner, everything was fine - the food was good and the view of Eve in her suit was even better. And then they’d gone on to that bar, Villanelle’s choice, she went there a lot when doing jobs in London, and it was a bit different to their usual. Low lighting, sensual music, a random woman who had stared at her like she was starving, and now that Villanelle thought about it, maybe that was the issue.

Had she flirted? She wasn’t sure. She did vaguely recall some intense eye contact that had gone down while Eve looked at her phone, which was followed by the woman buying Villanelle a drink. She hadn’t refused because, wouldn’t that be rude? God, societal norms were so confusing. That must be it. Villanelle walked to their bedroom, didn’t bother knocking and just barged straight in, where a clearly furious Eve sat on their bed. 

“Are you mad because I let that woman buy me a drink?” Genuine confusement in her voice made Eve feel a little bad for being angry.

“I’m mad because you were flirting all night, V!”

Was she? Okay, maybe she’d told her she had beautiful hair and a nice dress but… well, Eve was checking her emails! She was busy! 

“I wasn’t flirting, you were busy!”

“Me being busy gives you the right to be a slut, does it?” Eve stood up, walking over to Villanelle, pushing her up against the door. 

“I wasn’t being a slut, Eve… I was just entertaining myself!” Eve’s eyes darkened and she placed a hand around Villanelle’s throat. 

“Are you entertained now?” She applied some force to her grip, not enough to stop the blonde breathing, but enough to make her fight for it. The truthful answer to Eve’s question was yes, Villanelle was entertained, had been entertained ever since this jealous Eve had appeared and really wanted to see what jealous Eve wanted to do. 

“No, I think this could be a little more entertaining…” She winked, letting Eve know exactly what it was that she wanted. Shame and embarrassment around sex were not emotions that came easily to Villanelle, making her very straightforward when it came to basically asking Eve to take her down to the basement. 

The basement had been Villanelle’s idea (shocking), but what thrilled her most was the sheer use they got out of it. Eve was always renovating, adding new things on the rare weekends they got off, it was her favourite place in the house. 

“You’re aware that I am pissed, right? I will be… meaner than usual.” It wasn’t that Eve didn’t think she could take it, it was a warning to herself more than anything else; She sometimes surprised herself with her actions and words when it came to Villanelle. She brought the worst and best out of her, often at the very same time. 

“Bring it on!” Well, that kind of challenge couldn’t be ignored. Eve grabbed ahold of Villanelle’s wrist and half dragged her down to their basement. A sort of four poster metal island took up the middle of the room. A wall was adjourned with all of their favourite toys, for pleasure or punishment, and Eve’s eye was immediately drawn to a wooden paddle. First things first, though.

“If you’re going to act like a whore, I will treat you like one. Strip yourself for me.” She pushed the blonde away from her, towards the centre of the room, crossing her arms across her chest expectantly. Villanelle slipped her dress over her head, throwing it into some corner, but she stopped as her fingers reached her bra. She looked defiantly at Eve. She really wanted Eve to take them off of her, she just wanted to be touched in some way. The older woman could tell what she was angling for, though.

“Come on, Villanelle. Surely you can undress yourself without any help, or do you not know how to?” Villanelle’s face burned red at the implication that she was unable to do such a menial task, and she quickly hurried to remove her bra and thong. She could feel how wet her thong was, and hoped Eve wasn’t going to ask her for it. 

“Give me the thong.” Of course. Villanelle handed her soiled underwear to Eve, who tutted, staring at the other woman with such disdain you’d really think she hated her. 

“You get off on being humiliated,” It was a statement rather than a question, “You like this that much, my pretty little whore?” A naked Villanelle shook her head in disagreement, although the moistness between her legs certainly betrayed her. 

“Don’t lie to me, V.” Eve’s hand was drawn back so quickly she caught the assassin off guard. A stringing slap to Villanelle’s face left her cheek so beautifully red, the surprised yelp causing Eve to be just that much more sensitive to the heat of her core. 

“You have your safeword, yes?”

“Yes, Eve, my safeword is Konstantin.”

Despite herself, Eve chuckled. The safeword Villanelle had chosen the first time they’d done this never failed to make her laugh, especially when she remembered Villanelle’s explanation for it. She’d asked her why, after that first session.

“Why is that your safeword, baby?”

“Because Konstantin was the least sexy thing I could think of!” Eve often imagined the look on the man’s face if he ever found out he was their safeword, and was tempted to get Villanelle to tell him on her birthday. As a present.

Once the safeword was in place, the real fun could begin. Eve started off by slapping Villanelle again, a loud crack as she made contact. She would never tire of the way that the younger woman always looked slightly shocked.

“Eve! Why are you slapping me?”

“Because,” Another slap, “You have been acting like a common slut and deserve to be punished. Also, I enjoy it.” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong! Well, not on purpose, anyway…”

“Oh baby, don’t think you can placate me by pleading innocence. I want you down on the island, now.” With a huff, Villanelle lay on her back, on the metal (wincing a little at how cold it was) and spread her limbs, starfish style.

“At least you can follow simple instructions. I suppose even a dog would be able to lie down, so maybe my expectations are a little low.” Fuck. Eve was not joking about being pissed. She really was just throwing every insult at Villanelle, who would normally murder for less, but when it was Eve, it was almost like her clit thobbed in agreeance.

Rope was selected, taken off the wall, and Eve started to bind Villanelle to each mast of the island. The island was around the height of a high bed or desk, and so it was easy for Eve to work her way around, securing Villanelle. 

The ropes burned, but in a good way. Everytime Villanelle tried to move any part of her body except her head, a rope would tighten slightly. Smirking, Eve decided to make it just that little bit worse, as she wove the remaining rope between Villanelle’s legs, securing it at one of the posts as well. 

Shit. The rope spread Villanelle’s outer lips and chafed her cunt, moreso if she moved. It also allowed just that little bit of friction to her clit, enough for her to notice it, but not enough to be helpful.

“Eve Polastri, you are evil.” Forcing Villanelle to stay still really was evil - she knew how bad she was at it.

“Shush, baby, I didn’t ask you to speak.” Eve’s tone had softened slightly, which really gave away nothing. 

Villanelle pouted, which Eve did not see as was on the far side of the room. A whole five minutes of nothing passed, just the odd sounds of Eve’s footsteps and maybe some buttons? The blonde really wasn’t sure.

“Evee, I’m still here!”

No response. Villanelle counted for what seemed like another whole two minutes before trying again.

“Eveeee,” Whining was the way forward, definitely. It was rewarded when Eve came back into view, in a leather corset and lace up thigh highs. That was definitely a reward.

“God, we are needy, aren’t we? Such a little slut taking up all of my time, no wonder I get mad sometimes. And when that little slut has the audacity to flirt with someone else because they get bored, well, that really reminds me how much they need punishing.”

A blindfold was tied around Villanelle’s eyes, blocking the world out, including Eve’s gorgeous body. This time, Eve noticed the pout on Villanelle’s face.

“You don’t deserve to look. And anyway, I have some surprises for you.”

Eve grabbed one of Villanelle’s nipples between her finger and thumb, squeezing, although it was fair to say it was hard enough before. She slipped a clamp onto it, eliciting a low moan from the bound woman. She did the same with the other nipple before looking back to see what was hers. The sight of a vulnerable Villanelle immobilized and just waiting for whatever Eve wished to do always sent shivers (and arousal) through her. She looked so perfect. Eve had to remind her who she belonged to. 

Villanelle hissed as the first trail of wax hit her stomach. It hardened quickly, the pain gone in a matter of seconds, but it kept coming. She couldn’t see, so she could only guess that Eve held a lit candle above her, dripping hot wax onto her torso. She moaned as Eve moved further up her body with it, eventually encasing a clamped nipple in the molten wax. It was so hot and it made her feel even hotter. 

And Eve, well, she was in her element. She’d gotten Villanelle to be quiet without a gag, and was busy making sure that Villanelle was in no doubt about the fact that she was Eve’s. Satisfied with her work, she blew the candle out, deciding to shake the last few drops over the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. She watched Villanelle bite down on her lip, waiting for the pain to subside before she spoke.

“I am going to take a picture now,” She grabbed her phone and snapped the pic of Villanelle wax covered body, “And then you may look.” 

She slipped Villanelle’s blindfold up, holding the phone at her eye’s level. Villanelle could see what had been created in the wax - her body simply said “Mine”, from her lower torso to almost her neck. Her walls clenched around nothing at the thought of being Eve’s. 

“Yes,” Almost a whisper, so unlike the Villanelle the rest of the world saw. Eve raised a brow.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I am yours.” 

Eve climbed atop of Villanelle, kneeling over her stomach. She leant downwards to capture the blonde’s lips in a gentle kiss that quickly turned a little more than PG. The older woman bit down until she could taste Villanelle’s blood, exploring her mouth with her tongue like she’d never get the chance to again. When Eve pulled back, she was not at all stunned to see the smug look on her girlfriend’s face, even if it was punctuated by a slightly bleeding lip.

“Does this mean you forgive me now?” 

Eve reached forward to toy with the clamps, twisting them slightly until she could hear Villanelle’s breath hitch.

“I wasn’t aware that you apologised, whore.” Villanelle really wasn’t going to last much longer if Eve kept calling her that. She was already certain she’d left some kind of puddle of excitement beneath her. There was silence, as Villanelle weighed up the pros and cons of actually saying sorry. The pros were plentiful - getting fucked, getting fucked and maybe getting fucked some more. But the con was giving in, admitting she’d done wrong and wanting to make up for it. In the end, she tried to take a middle road. 

“I will always be yours, Eve, and I want to make you feel good.” This was so clearly not the answer because Eve was getting off of her, stepping down from the island and back to standing off to her side. 

“They don’t even teach sluts to apologise anymore. That’s such a shame, but I guess somebody has to teach them.” 

A change in position was required. Villanelle’s arms and legs were unbound, the rope between her legs sadistically pulled upwards before also being discarded. Eve sat on the edge of the island, clad in her full leather ensemble, with a still clamped and wax covered Villanelle across her legs. What with the younger woman being completely bare, Eve could literally feel Villanelle seeping onto her leg. God, it was astounding that the blonde wasn’t humping her leg in desperation to get off. 

“I will only hit you three times, because you have been fairly good and this is going to be very painful,” The paddle was thick, with holes in to make it hurt even more. It was heavy duty stuff, perfect for disciplining whores who forgot their place. “You do not need to count, as I am going to do this very quickly. Are you ready, baby?”

Villanelle nodded against Eve’s leg, she was so turned on she thought she could take anything. And she was right, in a way, because the first hit did just further her state of arousal, but the second and third were punishing, white hot pain which forced a pathetic little whine out of her. Yet all the while her cunt still leaked, to the point where Eve’s leg really was a sticky mess. The blonde buried her head against the side of Eve as the ache of the strikes really started to kick in.

“That’s my little whore. You did so well, V,” Eve slipped a finger into her sopping centre, a thumb rubbed up against her clit and she almost forgot to breathe. A second finger worked its way into her tightness, thrusting deep into her cunt. She pressed her palm against Villanelle’s clit as she moved her fingers, making sure to touch it just the way she knew sent the blonde crazy. It didn’t take long at all. 

“I’m sorry, Eve, I’m sorry.” Villanelle almost sobbed as she came on Eve’s fingers, and Eve did not take them out until the blonde’s walls stopped tightening around her. 

“Thank you, V.” Eve stroked Villanelle’s long hair as she came down from her high. She reached under her to remove the clamps, earning her a low groan as Villanelle’s nipples were set free. She waited for the usual sass of Villanelle to return. She did not have to wait long.

“It is my turn to show you how I belong to you now?” Eve could feel the excited grin against her side, but she was not quite done proving her point yet.

“No, Villanelle, you have not earned the right to touch me. I had to make you cum to apologise to me!” She playfully swatted Villanelle’s ass, who swore under her breath (her ass was bruised enough already, thank you very much). Eve made to stand, helping the younger woman to do the same, before she walked around to the other side of the island. 

Wordlessly, she sat with her legs spread wide open on one side. 

“Mirror me, Villanelle.” Villanelle moved to assume the position as asked, hoping Eve was bluffing before.

“I am going to orgasm. You are going to watch. You do not touch yourself or me, and you keep your eyes on me the entire time.”

“B-but-” Eve held a finger up to indicate quiet right as she thrust two other fingers into her pussy. She moaned, holding nothing back, and spread her legs even further. She worked her fingers up to the second knuckle, curling them towards her upper wall, so slick after having punished Villanelle for so long. She watched Villanelle watch her, impressed that she had not made a single move towards her yet. She’d need to make this a little more difficult.

“Oh yes, baby, right there you filthy fucking whore,” She panted breathlessly, circling her clit with her thumb, rocking her fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. Opposite her, Villanelle could only curse as she watched Eve give herself what she did not deserve to. 

“Eve, please…” The older woman gave no indication that she’d heard the plea as she fucked herself on her own fingers. Only the sharp intake of breath gave the blonde any hope that Eve would relent and let her serve her. 

“Mouth, here, now.” Sentences were a little hard to form when Eve was this close and this worked up but she'd got her point across. With impressive speed, Villanelle had slid along the island and attached her mouth to Eve’s centre, which was no longer obstructed by Eve’s own digits. Villanelle made tight circles around the older woman’s clit, before flicking her tongue and in and out of her hole. 

“You dirty mouthed little whore, you fucking perfect slut, get me off with that filthy tongue of yours…” Eve’s words turned nonsensical as she started to climax into Villanelle’s mouth, who eagerly lapped at the juices she’d been denied earlier. Her hips bucked against her face, and there were hands pulling in her hair, which stayed there for a considerable amount of time until Eve had ridden through her high. 

“I love you, V.”

“I love you too, Eve.”

“I’m not quite done proving my point yet, though,” With some struggle, Eve stood and walked back over to the wall, selecting a magic wand vibrator, “Let’s see how many times I can make you mine tonight.”


End file.
